Godzilla (Original)
Powers and Stats Origin: Godzilla Tier: 8-C possibly 7-C | Unknown | possibly 4-B | possibly 4-B | Unknown | At least 7-A, possibly 5-A | 7-C | Unknown | 4-C | 4-C Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Durability, Regeneration, Reactive Evolution, Flight, Claws, Teeth, Dorsal Fins, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Magnetism, Soul Absorption, Telepathy, Precognition, Amphibious, Radioactivity, Resurrection Destructive Capacity: At least Building level '''(Radioactive fires spreading causes additional destruction) | '''Unknown | Solar System level (fought and killed SpaceGodzilla) | ''At least Solar System level | '''Unknown | At least Mountain level, possibly much higher (Heated an Island sized portion of ocean with its body heat upon rising out of a trench, body contains constant thermonuclear aka nuclear fusion reactions at the center of a hydrogen bomb, slowed Dimension Tide's Black Hole projectile with his Atomic Breath) | Town level+ (Casual atomic breath can cause a nuclear mushroom cloud and shake buildings kilometers away, capable of inside-out destroying himself down to a heart) | Unknown | Small Star level '''(destroyed a meteor Gorath that was 6000 times as massive as the Earth, yet smaller) | Unknown '''Lifting Strength: At least Class K | Class M | '''''Class M+ | Class M+ | Class M | Class M | Class M | Class M | Class M | Class M+ (Explanation: Godzilla kaiju weigh in at the tens of to hundreds of thousand ton range. Original Gojira never fought another kaiju. Heisei era and Final Wars kaiju are the heaviest.) Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least Class GJ (Smashed through a hill, bite force made GMK Ghidorah's neck bleed) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Movement Speed: Superhuman | Superhuman+, Supersonic via atomic breath "flight" that was faster than Hedorah's Flying Form | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Subsonic | Subsonic (Late Showa Godzilla and Final Wars Godzilla are the most agile, Final Wars is one of the largest thus is capable of reaching subsonic movement speed due to size. Heisei Godzilla is the same size but bulkier and slower.) Reaction Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Durability: At least Building level, possibly Town level '''(Immune to tanks, missiles, suspected of being removed from his habitat by a nuke of unknown yield) | '''Unknown | Solar System level (fought and killed SpaceGodzilla) | ''Solar System level+ | '''Unknown | At least Mountain level, possibly Large Planet level (Survived Dimension Tide's Black Hole projectile) | Town level | Unknown | Small Star level | Small Star level+ Weaknesses: Most versions can likely be killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, a fictional chemical weapon that uses a fictional form of energy called Micro-Oxygen that is capable of splitting the atoms of oxygen and organic life as well as life wiping Tokyo Bay in very small amounts. Heisei Burning Godzilla and Godzilla Junior are resistant to it, GMK Godzilla is a stronger undead version of the Original Godzilla that resurrected from the Oxygen Destroyer. Draining his nuclear reactor heart of nuclear energy at a fast enough rate will likely temporarily incapacitate him, except for GMK Godzilla who is powered by souls. GMK exclusive: Puncturing a hole into his organs will result in the atomic breath beam leaking out of the hole rather than his mouth, resulting in Godzilla temporarily destroying himself after multiple blasts either due to a difference between internal and external durability or having added on the combined absorbed spiritual power of Baragon, Mothra, and King Ghidorah to his own. Attacks/Techniques: -Atomic Breath: Godzilla's signature weapon is his distinctive atomic breath. Godzilla's dorsal fins glow ominously, and then he lets loose with a concentrated blast of radiation from his mouth. Godzilla has been shown apparently being able to adjust the intensity of his ray, varying from a blast of superheated vapor, such as in the 1950s and 1960s, to a beam with explosive and kinetic properties, in the 1970s and onward. Red Spiral Ray: A more powerful version of the atomic ray. It is Godzilla's most powerful type of attack. Burning form Godzilla uses it as his normal atomic breath. Super Red Spiral Ray: Burning form Godzilla's Red Spiral Ray at near-Meltdown temperature. Nuclear Pulse: In addition to his very deadly atomic breath, Godzilla can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range pulse. Godzilla has also demonstrated another ability that may be a variant of his nuclear pulse. After being struck with MechaGodzilla's Shock Anchor harpoons, Godzilla discharged a form of energy up the cables, severely damaging the robot's internal mechanisms. Godzilla can also discharge energy through his physical blows, as seen in his fight with Space Godzilla. Flight: Godzilla can use his atomic breath to fly by aiming it at the ground and taking off like a rocket. The Final Beam (Video game ability): A more powerful version of the atomic ray that is purple. Smoke Breath: Godzilla can fire a ray of smoke from his mouth that temporally blinds his opponent. Atomic Fireball: Godzilla can fire orange fireballs from his mouth. Meltdown: This will kill Heisei Godzilla. While in Burning form, Godzilla's power and heat continually increases until his nuclear reactor heart cannot contain the energy anymore. Parts of his body will start melting off, and eventually his entire body will disintegrate into a massive ball of atomic energy several kilometers across, which will melt down into the planet. Notable Victories: Attack on Titanverse (Attack on Titan) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Original | Showa | '''''Heisei | Burning Heisei | Millenium | GxM | GMK | Kiryu Saga | Final Wars | Keizer Final Wars Showa era (No italic or underline) | Heisei era | Millenium era Incarnations | Incarnation Modes (No bold) Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie characters Category:Kaiju Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4